Veto
by Aifra
Summary: История любви, что делает кровь ледяной и покрывает душу мраком. Можно ли любить так сильно, даже если нет сердца? История Люциуса и Нарциссы. Veto. лат. "Я запрещаю"
1. Chapter 1

**Даже взобравшись на вершину мысли, человек не узнает, выбирает ли нам роли судьба уже после первой секунды нашего рождения. Вероятно, они расписаны давным-давно, в те времена, когда слово «век» означало ничего больше, чем одна минута.**

**Приходим ли мы в этот мир уже такими, или судьба играет с нами только в последствии? Хотя… Неужели вы сомневаетесь в том, что всё уже предназначено? Неважно когда, в момент ли нашего первого вздоха или задолго до нашего рождения, судьбой всё предначертано.**

**Историй много, как и судеб, но не каждой дано быть узнанной людьми. Истории жили в их сердцах, и более им не надо было. Это я - та, которая хочет рассказать вам их. Пускай сердца развеются в вечности, слова забудутся, как только окажутся в воздухе, но письмо оставит себя в вашей памяти. А более мне и не надо.**

**История один.**

**История «****Veto****».**

**Люциус и Нарцисса.**

**ГЛАВА 1. ****Volens nolens ( Волей - неволей) **

**Может ли быть вежливость признаком слабости? Ведь вежливость практически пресмыкает тебя перед человеком, и проявляя вежливость, ты поддаешься устоям общества. Но кто в здравом уме назовет тебя сильным, если ты беспричинно груб и неуважителен? Вот это будет первым проявлением слабости, неспособности совладать с собой.**

**Такие глупые и неверные мысли оккупировали голову Люциуса Малфоя, по сути являвшегося еще ребенком. Со всей возможной для двенадцатилетнего мальчика гордостью он оглядывал стол собственного факультета. Правда, гордость никак не касалась ни людей, сидящих за этим столом, ни факультета, на котором маленький Люциус учился. Вся эта гордость, глупая и не заслуженная, была отдана самому себе, единственному наследнику Малфоев. Да, среди присутствующих здесь детей чистокровных кланов, легко можно было выделить лидирующего. Никого, ни среди младших и несмышленых, ни среди старших и более опытных, чем сам он, не было более могущественного ребенка. Он один был настолько чистокровен, настолько богат и настолько влиятелен. И уверенность в этом заставляло голову подниматься выше, движения становиться медленнее, выражение лица важнее, но глаза оставлять безразличными. На низких существ смотрят именно так: холодно, безэмоционально и немного, едва заметно, высокомерно.**

**- Слизерин!**

**Крошечная девочка, с длинными медовыми волосами, уселась между сестрами Блэк. Беллатрикс, будучи занятой разговором со старшим Лестрэнджем, едва взглянула в ее сторону. Только, когда другая Блэк, Андромеда, обратилась к девочке, Люциус понял, что это еще одна, последняя сестра из трех. Сидя между ними, и задумчиво глядя на стол, она казалось чем-то явно не подходящим к месту. По бокам сидели ее сестры, темноволосые, взрослые ведьмы, и рядом с ними она казалась светлым и маленьким недоразумением.**

**-Слизерин!**

**Рядом с ним оказалась какая-то девочка и ему не вовсе не понравилось, что она села настолько близко. Взяв свой кубок в руки, Люциус передвинулся чуть дальше, но сделал это заметно, с соответствующим выражением на лице. Девочка уставилась на него, по-видимому, сообразив с кем сидит рядом, и потупила взор. Люциус остался доволным, что она не открыла рта, ведь –**

**- Мы можем сесть дальше, Урсула. По-моему там два свободных места.**

**Маленькая Блэк аккуратно кивнула в сторону его однокурсников, Нотта и Селвина, возле которых действительно было два свободных места. **

**- Нет, нет, и здесь нормально, - Люциус почувствовала на себе взгляд и желание узнать, кто же из них двоих так прожигает его глазами, чуть не взяло над ним верх. Но все же, все раздражение досталось мясу в тарелке мальчика, а не двум новоприбывшим первокурсницам.**

**- Ну и как тебе великий Хогвартс, Нарцисса?**

**Нарцисса Блэк. Звучит некрасиво, особенно в его мыслях.**

**К нему обратился Булстроуд и он прослушал ответ малявки, но одного взгляда на ее улыбку и улыбку сестры хватило, чтобы понять, что сказала она что-то остроумное и смешное. Вдруг она посмотрела прямо на него, и они не прерывая взгляд длительное время, соревновались между собой. Блэк отвлекла эта девчонка, Урсула, и Люциус наблюдал, как Нарцисса аккуратно кладет себе в тарелку еду, стараясь рассортировать ее там. Отвечала она на вопросы Урсулы, только тщательно прожевав, а не с набитым ртом, как делали практически все вокруг него, и сама не интересовалась ничем. Ее движения были немного медленными, и когда она улыбалась, то тут же поправляла волосы, пытаясь привлечь внимание именно к этому, а не к своей улыбке. Люциус только с третьего раза понял, как ей удается так отвлекать собеседницу от своей улыбки, которая в последний раз была немного снисходительной. Андромеда рассказывала всевозможные истории и легенды Хогвартса, которые обычно предназначались для ушей первокурсников, и мальчику стало скучно слушать их. Бустроуд и Монтегю обсуждали квиддич и Люциус, стараясь скрыть собственную заинтересованность, присоединился к их разговору. В этом году он привез с собой метлу, и самым главным для него было определить место, какого участника он займет в игре.**

**Праздничный ужин пролетел невероятно быстро в этом году, и ученики, сопровождаемые преподавателями, поспешили к своим гостиным. Слизнорт, чествованный декан самого загадочного факультета Хогвартса, приблизился к Люциусу. Мальчик попытался найти отличия этой улыбки от той, которой Слизнорт наградил его в прошлом году, в его первый год в школе. Но профессор совершенно не изменился. И это не было в его пользу, Люциусу не нравилась его слащавость и добродушная манера поведения, как - будто он постоянно имел дело с грязнокровками, а не с чистокровными студентами.**

**-Уже уставший, Люциус? – улыбка преподавателя стала еще шире, и он спросил следом,- Как поживает отец? Обязательно передавай ему мой привет в следующем письме. О, мисс Блэк, безумно рад видеть вас с нами.**

**Слизнорт со змеиной заправкой выловил девочку из толпы студентов, которые шумно и быстро выходили из Большого зала. Люциус прирос к месту, не знаю что делать. Очень хотелось уйти, оставив ее на съедение невыносимо слащавому Слизнорту. С другой стороны он умирал, как хотел услышать и увидеть, что будет происходить. Победило второе желание, к тому же не мог же Люциус дать шанс малявке подумать, что ему не комфортно в ее присутствии.**

**- Я был уверен, что вы попадете именно на мой факультете, Нарцисса. Теперь, я могу с честью сказать, что на моем факультете учатся все прекрасные сестры Блэк.**

**Нарцисса кивнула и улыбнулась. Люциус следил, как ее рука заправляет локон за ухо, и ухмылялся. Слизнорт повернулся к мальчику, стоявшему напротив младшей мисс Блэк, и с энтузиазмом продолжил:**

**-Вы, естественно знакомы, с мисс Блэк, Люциус? Такие семьи…**

**-Нет, я вижу ее в первый раз.**

**Слизнорт старался показаться изумленным этим заявлением, и, по-видимому, открыл рот, чтобы представить отпрысков самых влиятельных семей друг другу, но Люциус предпочел взять инициативу в свои руки. Только маленькая мисс Блэк опередила их обоих.**

**- Тогда я – Нарцисса Блэк. А вы кто?**

**Невинное выражение ее лица, непосредственность обращения к нему и сам шелест ее девичьего голоса, совсем не напоминающейся детский, опять оставил Люциуса в ступоре. Сейчас она вырвала у него инициативу из рук, и всего лишь двадцать минут тому назад пыталась соревноваться с ним. А теперь напоминала сказочную принцессу, с длинными распущенными волосами и невинным лицом. Конечно же, Люциус, будучи двенадцатилетним мальчиком, думал вовсе не так, и, глядя на нее сейчас, гадал, почему вдруг чувствует себя таким грязным, неотесанным и грубым.**

**-Люциус Малфой. Я…я на втором курсе. На тв…вашем факультете.**

**Она улыбнулась, и Люциус, с замиранием сердца ждал, когда она же поправит свои волосы. Но ее рука так и не поднялась к волосам, и мальчик выпустил дыхание, которое задерживал. Из транса их вывел Гораций Слизнорт, который оказывается еще стоял рядом, и вовсе не задерживал дыхание, а старался сдержать смех.**

**-О, вот и еще один староста, вам повезло, что мистер Бюрке задержался в зале. Он вас и проводит до гостиной. Люциус, - профессор кивнул в сторону мальчика, который даже не мотнул головой в ответ, а лишь остался стоять с непроницаемым лицом, - Нарцисса,- Слизнорт улыбнулся и повернулся к старосте, которой уже подошел к ним.**

**Три очень странных фигуры осветил последний тусклый факел хогвартского коридора, непосредственно ведущего к подземельям. Высокий, долговязый парень, мальчик, идущий посередине коридора, во главе всей процессии, смотрящий куда угодно только не на еще более крошечную фигуру девочки, волосы который только что вспыхнули под тусклым освещением огненного факела. Долговязый парень, самый старший из них, только начал обсуждать квиддич и слизеринскую команду, в которой с удовольствием играл. Люциус тут же присоединился к нему, стараясь поддержать разговор на уровне, что ему с успехом удалось. Бюрке уже сам начал путаться и чувствовать себя неуверенно, в то время как второкурсник во всех подробностях анализировал проигранный Гриффиндору в прошлом году матч. До гостиной оставалась совсем ничего, как вдруг молчавшая до этого времени маленькая мисс Блэк решила поучаствовать в дискуссии. Точнее, не поучаствовать, а просто высказать своё мнение по поводу квиддича.**

**- …не мог поверить, что Хутч назначила пенальти. Уизли нарушил правила, и все это прекрасно видели. Кстати, винт в конце игры от Рабастана был очень мастерски выполненный. Он долго тренировал его?**

**- Мы все тренировали его, конечно, все, кроме МакНайера. Он его и так с успехом выполнял. В этом году, надеюсь, команда будет посильнее, слава Мерлину, и Уэлден и Рабастан все еще с нами, только вот необходимо найти ловца, ты знаешь…**

**Люциус собирался стать ловцом, он прекрасно понимал, что это идеальное для него место. Ведь пока что он был значительно меньше и легче всех остальных игроков и к тому же играл великолепно. Он уже собирался сказать об этом Бюрке, как в ушах прямо-таки зазвенел голосок маленькой Блэк, о которой он к счастью забыл во время дороги к гостиной.**

**-Неужели это настолько важно - квиддич? – Бюрке едва взглянул в сторону девочки, в то время, как Люциус уставился на нее, - Вы говорите о нем уже минут пятнадцать, и столько волшебников участвует в нем. Я думаю, это захватывающе – парить в воздухе на метле, - на ее лице не было признаков того, что она действительно находит это захватывающим, - но… весь смысл игры – это сила игроков и направление ветра.**

**Бюрке лишь хмыкнул, а Люциус, по-видимому, вообще в первый раз слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь вот так говорил о квиддиче, и этим кто-нибудь оказалась невероятно высокомерная и упрямая малявка.**

**-Это не только сила игроков и направление ветра. Наверняка, не разу даже не садилась на метлу.**

**Люциус был уверен в сказанном, но он и представить себе не мог, что мисс Нарцисса Блэк все-таки садилась на метлу один раз и та молниеносно сбросила ее. Могла ли невероятно высокомерная малявка смириться с этим и признать, что попросту боится оказаться в воздухе, завися от такого хрупка предмета?! Определенно нет, особенно маленькая мисс Блэк.**

**-И в чем же смысл игры? Что вы можете сделать, чтобы победить, не полагаясь только на силу и погоду?**

**Бюрке уже собирался сказать, что со временем она оценит все положительные стороны этого спорта и еще просто мала для него, но Люциус, находящийся в непривычно взбудораженном состоянии выпал свои слова, как только Нарцисса закончила произносить свои.**

**- Есть такое понятие, как стратегия игры, без нее ни одна команда не выйдет на поле. Но откуда тебе это знать, ты метлу, наверное, в жизни не видела.**

**Она не выглядела обиженной, даже расстроенной, и это еще больше разозлило его. Он сказал это со всей своей мстительностью и яростью, желая унизить ее, но старался при этом не казаться грубым. Люциус знал, что чистокровным девочкам редко, когда разрешают летать, а тем более играть в квиддич, таким образом, надеялся подчеркнуть ее ущербность. Но если Нарцисса и почувствовала себя по-детски обиженной на его слова, она постаралась не подать виду.**

**- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь на шестом или седьмом курсе, - засмеялся Бюрке, чем вызвал недоумение Люциуса, - к этому времени почти все девчонки фанатеют от квиддича и, конечно же, от игроков, - он знающе посмотрел на Люциуса, в то время как девочка тут же ответила:**

**- И только поэтому девочкам начинает нравиться квиддич? Тогда мне он точно нравиться не будет, - ее слова прозвучали довольно упрямо.**

**-Кому какая разница, нравиться ли тебе он или нет?! Квиддич - лучшая игра на свете и никого не волнует, что думает об этом малявка, вроде тебя!**

**- Никого не волнует, что думаешь об этом ты!- она сделала ударение на последнем слове и поспешила за Бюрке, который выжидающе глядел на них у открытого прохода в гостиную.**

**- Я буду играть в команде за Слизерин, а тебя никто даже к метле не подпустит!**

**-Если я захочу, Я буду играть в эту бессмысленную игру! И тогда никто не подпустит тебя к метле, потому что я буду играть лучше тебя!**

**- Ты…, - оба не замечали, что кричат и их возгласы слышны уже по всей гостиной, - да я клянусь собственной метлой, тебя даже на пробы не пустят, ты и на метлу залезть…**

**- А почему это ты еще не в команде?! Ты ведь такой игрок, что команда не могла упустить тебя!**

**-Нарцисса, почему ты кричишь? - девочка обернулась на голос своей сестры, которая в изумлении наблюдала за сценой. Андромеда быстро взяла ее за руку и повела в гостиную полную слизеринцев, многие из которых со смехом слушали перепалку, не зная, кто же так ругается перед входом. Нарцисса метнула грозный последний взгляд в сторону Малфоя, который не мог прийти в себя от ярости и шока, и покорно шагнула в проход.**

**Гостиная встретила ее улюлюкиваниями и смехом, которые громче всего были со стороны Беллатрикс и взрослого темноволосого парня, сидевшего рядом с ней. Старшая сестра впервые заговорила с Нарциссой и, стараясь сдержать смех, собиралась спросить, кто же удостоился чести быть первым человеком, в присутствии которого, воспитанная как леди, Нарцисса Блэк повысила голос, но ответ тут же стал очевиден. Люциус Малфой, с нехарактерным для его бледной кожи румянцем и все таким же высокомерным выражением лица, зашел в гостиную вслед за Бюрке. Смех в комнате стал постепенно затихать, и невероятность ситуации начала все больше занимать разговоры слизеринцев. Будь на месте Люциуса какой-нибудь другой второкурсник, дело дальше обычного смеха и улыбок не пошло, но на их глазах, точнее, в их ушах только что прозвучал взбудораженный и неконтролируемый разговор между самим Малфоем и первокурсницей, оказавшейся самой младшей сестрой Блэк, который ко всему прочему вёлся на повышенных тонах.**

**Беллатрикс все еще не могла успокоиться, хотя уже по-другому смотрела на Нарциссу, объясняющуюся с Андромедой и упрямо игнорирующую те яростные взгляды, что посылал ей Малфой из противоположного угла комнаты. Его однокурсники, расспросив мальчика о ссоре и девочке, вызвавшей такое странной поведение Малфоя, не получили однозначного и четкого ответа, узнав лишь, что это очередная Блэк, только непохожая на двух других сестер. Они отправились спать, в то время как к Малфою подошел Уэлден МакНайер, капитан квиддичной команды Слизерина, и, не расспрашивая ни о чем, предложил завтра полетать после обеда. Люциус согласился, кивнув ему, даже не смотря в сторону старшего парня, и пропустил понимающий взгляд и знаменитую усмешку слизеринца, сейчас светлую и нековарную несмотря ни на что.**

**Первый, долгожданный матч года проходил лишь через три недели после начала учебного года. Слизерин – Равенкло. Ничего особенного в этом матче не было, кроме того, что это был первый матч Люциуса Малфоя.**

**Играл он блестяще. Команда и не могла мечтать о лучшем игроке, да при этом настолько маленьком. Конечно же, слово «маленький» ни коим образом не звучало ни на тренировках, ни в раздевалках, но все же Малфой был единственным второкурсником в четырех школьных командах. Единственное, что Люциуса не устраивало – это его место в команде. Будучи ****ловцом****, он считал своим местом место капитана. Каким бы гордым и самоуверенным Люциус не был, он понимал, что капитаном ему сейчас никак не быть. Но это не мешало ему стремиться к этому. Незаметно стремиться. Ненавязчиво. Продумывая ходы, анализируя каждого игрока. Но самое главное, что ни то ни другое не было необходимым для того, чтобы в последствии стать капитаном.**

**О, да, Люциус наверняка знал, что станет капитаном через два-три года. Власть, его влияние в Слизерине и блестящая игра сделают свое дело. Но все же, несмотря на это, эти анализы и мелкие наблюдения приносили небольшое удовлетворение.**

**Всему мешала противная, несносная Блэк, из-за которой он мог потерять последнее терпение и выйти из себя. Он посмела прийти на матч! И это после всех разговоров о бесполезности квиддича. Каждый раз, когда он пролетал над слизеринскими трибунами, ее длинные, блестящие на солнце медовые волосы заставляли его поднимать глаза обратно в небо. Но сама мысль, что маленькая Блэк заставляет его пропускать чествование от его факультета была невозможна. Поэтому упрямо опускал глаза на трибуны и свет, играющий на ее волосах бил ему в глаза и кроме, как черной, с зелеными проблесками толпы, он ничего не видел.**

**А матч Слизерин выиграл. Слизнорт лично поздравил команду и естественно новичка, внесшего немалый вклад в победу. Гостиная ликовала, чествовала игроков, и старшекурсники выпивали прямо на глазах у детей. Слышался приглушенный смех старшой Блэк, почти все студенты Слизерина находились в гостиной, играли в игры и ликовали. Праздника не было, только гордость, только победа. Так шумно здесь не было уже давно, да и тесно тоже, но все же это не помешало Люциусу услышать звонкий голос Нарциссы, которая обращалась явно не к нему:**

**-Во всяком случаи, это принесло нам дополнительные очки. Хотя, выиграли мы с небольшим отрывом, так что это того и не стоило.**

**-Ты действительно не любишь квиддич! – воскликнула девочка, которая по неосторожности подсела к Люциусу на первом ужине.**

**-Я просто не уважаю его. Глупая, опасная игра.**

**-А по-моему довольно интересно летать в воздухе, - сказал первокурсник, сидящий рядом с Блэк.**

**-Интересно – это узнать загадку, которую не знает никто и разгадать ее, – Блэк выглядела настолько непривычно взбудораженной, что Люциус попросту не мог отвести от нее взгляд, - интересно замечать те вещи, которых не замечает никто. Интересно – читать между строк и знать, что прямо сейчас скажет тебе человек. А не бездумно порхать в воздухе и отбивать мячи!**

**Люциус уже собирался возразить, что как раз бездумно обивать мячи и порхать в воздухе нельзя и что квиддич… Но девчонка уже вставала со своего места с высокомерным видом и удалялась из гостиной. Малфой улыбнулся, ее поведение развеселило его куда более чем победа в квиддич, и он раз за разом проигрывал у себя в голове выражение ее лица и по - детскому обиженный уход. Нарцисса Блэк завидовала, это было очевидно только ему, завидовала его успеху, да и еще в деле, которое ей было не понять.**

**Следующие месяца они просто недолюбливали друг друга. Кроме общей гостиной и общего стола для трапезы они мало, где сталкивались и каждый раз, когда это происходило, Люциуса просто бесила ее попытка игнорировать его. Иногда малявке это удавалось, и в такие минуты он проклинал благочестивое семейство Блэк до седьмого колена. Как-то за три месяца в этом году только одно могло служить причиной его гнева, недовольства и даже вспышек ненависти – Нарцисса Блэк, чистокровная волшебница на год младше его.**

**За несколько недель до Рождества все старшекурсники отправились в Хогсмид и четыре гостиные заметно опустели. Люциус беспроблемно мог раздобыть разрешение на посещение деревни, будучи даже второкурсником, но благоразумно решил остаться, так как вовсе не прельщала его прогулка при таком снегопаде. Он спустился в гостиную, где были практически все его однокурсники и малявки. Все играли, развлекались, даже поджигали книги и перья, одна лишь Блэк с хладнокровным видом занималась, по-видимому, домашней работой. Настроение у Люциуса поднялось и он в предвкушении веселья сел неподалеку. Она метнула взгляд в его сторону и тут же вернулась к пергаменту. Что больше его раздражало в ней, так это ее повадки истинной леди в таком возврате. Даже под пытками он не признался бы, что выглядели они впечатляющими и просто были частью ее натуры, хотя знал, что так оно и было. Нет, ее интеллигентная выдержанность, непоколебимость, правильные продуманные движения были присущи и ему, но она обладала этим качествами по-другому. И что же такого другого Малфой в них находил, не знал и он сам.**

**Его однокурсник, Нотт и третьекурсник Забини, вероятно единственный не отправившийся в Хогсмид на своем курсе, затеяли игру в шахматы, что было довольно редкостью в этой гостиной. Малфой наблюдал за их игрой и заметил, что Блэк тоже следит за ходом игры. Многие даже внимания не обратили на скучное занятие, но четыре человека в этой мрачной гостиной были вовлечены в эту игру.**

**Нотт с позором проигрывал, а Забини прямо-таки со скучающим видом выигрывал. Когда игра закончилась, Нотт отдал Забини книгу, которая выглядела довольно потрепанной. Малфой бесцветным голосом поинтересовался, что это за книга, и Забини ответил, что это одно из первых изданий известного учебника по Чарам, ценность которого была вдвойне больше из-за наличия в нем примечаний и поправок непосредственно автора.**

**-Он даже не знает, что потерял. Родители зачем-то прислали ему из дома это книгу. Малфой?- Забини вопросительно посмотрел на шахматную доску, тем самым, приглашая к игре.**

**-На что?**

**Люциус вовсе не собирался играть, просто немного заинтересовала фантазия Забини в его собственном случае.**

**-Что угодно,- тот лишь пожал плечами и Люциус, как и третьекурсник, потерял интерес. Оба отлично играли в шахматы, партия могла бы стать занятной, но когда не за что бороться…Победа в данном случае – слишком мало, для того чтобы тратить время и мозги. Нужна награда.**

**-Можно мне?**

**Малфой опомниться не успел, как Блэк оказалась за доской перед Забини, уже делая первый шаг.**

**- На твое голубое перо, Нарцисса,- Люциус пытался прочитать лицо Забини, и он был уверен, что тот относится к девочке с дружеской симпатией. Противная девчонка же лишь пожала плечами и выиграла партию, получив книгу, десять минут тому назад принадлежавшую Ноту, пять минут тому назад – Забини, а теперь ей.**

**Невозможно было описать словами как хотелось обладать этой книгой юному Малфою. Зажатая в хрупких, бледных руках Нарциссы, книга мгновенно стала желанным объектом и Люциус твердым, но лишенным какой-либо окраски голосом произнес:**

**-Играешь еще, Нарцисса?**

**Она никак не подала виду, что заметила как выдел он ее имя, и лишь опять пожала плечами, сделав едва уловимый кивок головы.**

**-Отлично, - он и сам не знал, зачем что-то говорил, но ее безразличие, распространявшееся на всех, включая и его, непонятно действовало на Люциуса.**

**Во время игры Мафлой не сразу понял, что происходит не так. Сначала он просто выигрывал, затем начал выигрывать быстро и вовсе без труда. Блэк не подавала никаких признаков того, что ею ведется какая-то тактика, она с отсутствующим выражением лица проигрывала ход за ходом. Люциус бросил взгляд на Забини, наблюдавшего за игрой, но тот тоже находился в недоумении. Малфой был не настолько глуп, чтобы подумать, что девочка сначала дает выиграть, чтобы расслабить его, а затем обвести вокруг пальца. Она уже проиграла, и никакие последующие ходы ей не помогут. Удовлетворение Люциус получал только от вида пальчиков, сжимающих потрепанную книгу, которая с минуту на минуту станет его.**

**И вот Нарцисса Блэк протягивает ему книгу, он, стараясь не спешить, берет ее, их пальцы, одинаково бледные, прикасаются; и Люциус задерживает свою руку на ее, чтобы визуально и чувственно (как оказалось потом) увековечить их первое прикосновение. Ее рука заправляет волосы за ухо, и Люциус с еле прикрытой яростью понимает, что она сдерживает свою такую редкую улыбку.**


	2. Chapter 2 Слова волнуют

**Глава 2 ****Verba****movent**** ( Слова волнуют)**

**Нарцисса Блэк прекрасно знала, кто украл ее конспект по истории Магии. Она поняла, кто это сделал в ту минуту как потянулась за следующим учебником, один из которых проверяла на наличие пропавшего пергамента. Это был учебник по трансфигурации, который одолжил ей почитать Гайбон перед тем, как она предложила ему воспользоваться ее конспектом по истории. Правила, которые Нарцисса нарушала только в экстренных случаях, были соблюдены. Только теперь оказывается, что пергамент самым трусливым образом украл Люциус Малфой.**

**Честно говоря, она ожидала от Малфоя большего. Это был настолько спонтанный, необдуманный и практически бессмысленный поступок, что Нарцисса сомневалась, что вор уже осознал трусливость и самое главное, не оригинальность своего грабежа. Ей было даже немного стыдно за него, ведь-**

**-Победа!! Ура! Слизерин!! Слизерин!!**

**Гостиная взорвалась криками, аплодисментами, смехом и громкими чествованиями во славу сильнейшей команды школы Хогвартс. Нарцисса уловила в бесчисленной толпе белые волосы, которые пятном выделялись на фоне других голов, и чуть не вздрогнула от раздавшегося рядом с ней голоса:**

**-Нарцисса, тут так шумно, не могли бы мы выйти куда-нибудь?**

**Недокучливый Гайбон уже продвигался сквозь громкую толпу и Нарцисса благоразумно решила последовать за ним.**

**-Дэниел, я как раз искала свой конспект по истории и не могла его найти.**

**Дэниел быстро кивнул, как - будто соглашаясь с чем-то, сказанным ею.**

**-Почему ты не ходила в Хогсмид осенью?**

**Нарцисса вопросительно приподняла брови ,но все же ответила невозмутимо:**

**- Я бывала в Хогсмиде и ранее. Именно в те выходные была занята, поэтому без сожаления отказалась от прогулки в деревню в такую сырую погоду.**

**-Ты пойдешь в Хогсмид через две недели?**

**Нарцисса, изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть раздраженной, ответила:**

**- Скорее всего нет. Если вдруг что-нибудь понадобится – вполне вероятно. Ну а просто так желания нет.**

**- Я хочу пригласить тебя.**

**-Дэниел. Спасибо, но я не хочу и не пойду. Извини, я не закончила астрономию.**

**-Нарцисса, стой! Подожди. Я не хочу, чтобы ты подумала-**

**- Гайбон пытается объяснить Блэк, что хочет пойти с ней в деревню не из-за конспекта по истории. Блэк, я всегда думал, что ты догадливее.**

**-Думай себе дальше. И просьба не вмешиваться в чужой разговор.**

**-Приношу свои извинения, мисс Нарцисса Блэк, но я предпочитаю вмешиваться куда угодно, а особенно в чужие разговоры, - его тон резко изменился, стал грубее и злее, - Гайбон, ты был на матче?**

**-Был, - едва заметно кивнул третьекурсник и добавил, - Гриффиндор так слабо играл, Фэбиан вовсе-**

**Нарцисса зашла обратно в гостиную.**

**-Гайбон – такой удачный улов, Блэк. Глуп, труслив, ни к чему не пригоден.**

**Она стояла спиной к нему и изо всех сил старалась не высказать своего гнева.**

**-Насчет трусости и глупости, не тебе судить, Малфой! – она обернулась и наткнулась прямо на него. Они оказались в самом центре толпы, зажатые ею и незамеченные.**

**- Что… это… значит?- его спокойствие было обманчивым, и Нарцисса ни на секунду не купилась на это.**

**- Советую вернуть мне конспект, иначе-**

**Ее рука так быстро и легко оказалась в тисках его, что Нарцисса не успела договорить.**

**-Иначе что?!**

**Нарцисса расслабила руку, находившуюся в плену, и со снисходительным вздохом произнесла:**

**-Иначе я подам не тебя в суд. Я серьезно, Малфой. Подам на тебя в суд. За воровство.**

**Он молчал, хотя множество фраз прямо-таки просились с языка. Сбивало с толку не ее почти шуточная угроза, а внезапное тревожное желание отпустить ее руку. Немедленно.**

**- Не нравиться мне, когда вещи, принадлежавшие мне, попадают в чужие руку.**

**-Мне тоже, - выдержка внезапно закончилась и, - и поэтому ты собиралась конспект отдать Гайбону?**

**-Он попросил. Очень вежливо попросил. Тем более мне нужна была одна его книга.**

**-Какая книга?**

**-Рука болит,- Нарцисса смотрела на железную хватку его пальцев вокруг собственной руки, и он равнодушно освободил ее.**

**-Какая книга?**

**- На кого досье собираешь: на меня или на глупого Гайбона?**

**-Если бы собирал бы, не спрашивал. Ты всегда ради книги отдаешь всё?**

**- Всё?!**

**-Так что это за особенная книга?**

**Нарцисса развернулась и пошла к столу, на котором лежали е вещи.**

**-Как некрасиво, Блэк. Разве леди так поступают?**

**- Как? Не отвечают на глупые вопросы или благоразумно удаляются, - она окинула его презрительным взглядом, - подальше от хамливого и лезущего в не своё дело подростка?**

**- Я на год старше тебя! Глупые вопросы?! Что это за книга, черт побери, и почему ее надо было просить у Гайбона?!**

**-О, Мерлин ,это пособие по Трансфигурации и я видела его только у Гайбона. И то, что ты на год старше, не делает тебя на самом деле старше!!**

**-Блэк, я старше и мы оба это знаем!- она смело встретила его твердый взгляд, но перечить не стала, - И книга могла быть у твоих сестер, они ведь тоже были третьекурсницами. Почему ты не спросила ее у них?**

**- Я увидела ее у Гайбона. И мы иногда занимаемся вместе, поэтому это было намного проще. И насчет моих сестер-**

**Но Люциус уже покидал гостиную, оставляя Нарциссу дрожать от гнева и некоего подобия шока, который она испытала впоследствии этого разговора. Разговора, который стал переломным.**

**Беззаботная жизнь синоним скучной жизни. Богатая, беззаботная, полная привилегий и вечного отдыха жизнь была проклятием этого рода. И Люциус не стал исключением по той части, где говорилось о богатстве и привилегиях. А вот что касалось беззаботности, особенно душевной, о ней он мог только мечтать, да и то, почему-то не желал этого делать. У него всегда была Нарцисса Блэк – вечно раздражающий, будоражащий и вызывающий одновременно море эмоций и желаний объект.**

**Люциус окончательно понял, что такой эффект на него производит Нарцисса Блэк, когда в этом году возвращался в школу с Рождества, проведенного дома. Отец в этом году был особо невыносим, и праздник, впрочем, как и всегда, прошел скучно. От раздражения из-за того, что столько времени и внимания было потрачено впустую, Люциус возвращался в школу в одном из худших своих расположений духа. **

**-Нотт, найди другое место для упражнений в Чарах.**

**Нотт поспешно вышел, но через минуту дверь в купе снова отворилась и Люциусу стоило больших усилий сдержать лицо при появлении младшей Блэк.**

**Она посмотрела на него, и когда он обратно отвернулся к окну, послышался звук закрываемой двери. Когда же он приготовился съязвить что-нибудь обидное в ее адрес и высокомерно потребовать ее покинуть купе, ее попросту не оказалось там. Люциус был так зол, что не мог сидеть на одном месте, он расхаживал по купе.**

**Дверь снова открылась, и показалась Нарцисса с багажом и с клеткой, в которой сидела белоснежная сова. Она молча поставила клетку на сиденье и тут же выпустила сову, которая уселась ей на руку.**

**-Чем обязан?**

**Люциус старался держаться хладнокровно, но с каждой секундой это становилось определенно сложнее.**

**-У меня была перспектива провести поездку с двумя пуффендуйками и невыносимым, но слизеринским…,- она оторвала взгляд от своей совы и посмотрела ему в глаза, - джентльменом.**

**-Есть еще отсек машиниста, - она отвернулась от его улыбки, и Люциус продолжил, - и за окном тоже перспектива хорошая.**

**-Угрожаешь?**

**-Нет, играю роль «невыносимого».**

**-А как насчет джентльмена?**

**-С леди скучно оставаться джентльменом. А, да, ты слишком мала, чтобы понять это.**

**-Во всяком случаи, я не так узколоба, чтобы думать так!**

**Ее сова внезапно зарокотала и Люциус, сам не зная что делает, выкинул птицу за окно. Он так быстро открыл окно и выпустил сову, что Нарцисса даже не успела вытащить свою палочку из сумки.**

**-Ты! – она резко поднялась, и на лице Люциуса появилась такая довольная улыбка, которой Нарциссе еще не удавалось видеть.**

**-Да как ты посмел! Не смей никогда прикасаться к ней!**

**-Так, так, Блэк. Волнуешься за свою сову больше чем за книги? Третий курс так изменил?**

**На ее лице появилось выражение твердой уверенности, и даже предупреждения о том, что она что-то задумала. Люциус в предвкушении скрестил руки на груди и ждал. Вдруг она взяла себя в руки, и молниеносно подхватив багаж, собиралась выйти из купе.**

**-Как всегда бежим, Блэк?**

**- Еще раз,- она открыла дверь, - еще раз ты заговоришь со мной или тронешь мою сову, ты об этом пожалеешь.**

**-Ты забываешься, -процедил Люциус.**

**-Нет, это ты забываешься. Я лучше буду ехать с безродными пуффендуйками,- Нарцисса высокомерно вскинула голову, - чем с таким как ты.**

**В тот момент, когда она вышла из купе, на дверь обрушилось не одно, а несколько заклятий. Конечно же, он не хотел на нее напасть, но, сделав это, он облегчил свою злость и ярость. Только Блэк могла отвлечь его от угнетающих мыслей. Любая перепалка с ней – короткодействующая залечивающая сыворотка, к которой привыкаешь. И когда-нибудь, она, строптивая мелкая третьекурсница, будет сама искать с ним ссоры, лишь бы обратить на себя его внимание.**

**-Андромеда, отдай, пожалуйста, сейчас же!**

**-Андромеда!**

**-Пожалуйста, мне надо прочитать письмо первой.**

**Ее голос, как всегда звонкий и уверенный, разносился по всему слизеринскому столу и Люциус не мог не наблюдать за сценой. Несмотря на то, что говорила она громко и требующее, видом своим никак не показала, что ей действительно необходимо это письмо.**

**Ее сестра вздохнула и, пожав плечами, отдала Нарциссе письмо. Люциус не отрываясь, смотрел, как она читает пергамент, стараясь заметить какие-то изменения в ее поведении или в выражении лица. Но голубые глаза Нарцисса оставались такими же серьезными, как и прежне, лицо было задумчивым, как и всегда. Люциус сделал вид, что читает утреннюю газету, и снова принялся изучать ее. Андромеда тоже следила за Нарциссой, и вот выражение лица средней сестры Блэк ему было предельно понятно. Пятикурсница переживала; то, что Нарцисса читает письмо - волновало ее. Он снова вернулся к малявке, и она вдруг посмотрела на него. Ее глаза были холодными, но не как всегда, в этот раз Люциус не разглядел в них ни капли притворного холода. Что-то ее огорчило, возможно, даже разозлило, что-то, отчего она теперь может зависеть. У Люциуса внезапно пропал аппетит, и он покинул Большой Зал, так и не позавтракав. Конечно же, его разозлило, что малявка заметила, что его интересует это письмо и ее реакция, но в целом Люциусу даже понравилось, что ее огорчили. Давно пора. Но что-то, все равно, что-то внутри протестовало против этого, и именно поэтому Люциус знал, чего хотел. Он хотел, внезапно и по-настоящему хотел, чтобы единственной причиной огорчения Нарциссы мог быть только он.**

**-Оставляешь какие-то пожелания напоследок?**

**Рудольфус криво усмехнулся и отпил еще из своего кубка:**

**-Ты и так все знаешь, будущий капитан.**

**-Квиддич – это хорошо, но вряд ли ты еще когда-либо будешь заниматься им, не правда ли?**

**-Никогда. Слишком глупо, Люциус.**

**-Нет, не глупо,- тихо, но твердо возразил Малфой и посмотрел в сторону,- просто квиддич останется в Хогвартсе, как часть учебы.**

**-В следующем году ты будешь на пятом курсе. Слишком рано думать об уходе. А я вот, - он поднял кубок, как бы провозглашая тост, - покидаю Хогвартс навсегда.**

**-Сентиментально, - заметила Беллатрикс и эффектно выплеснула тыквенный сок из кубка Рудольфуса на стол. **

**Выпускник лишь улыбнулся и отшвырнул пустой кубок в сторону. Люциус мельком взглянул на Нарциссу, делающую вид, что она не заметила ничего ненормального в поведении сестры. Нарцисса никогда бы не поступила так, как Беллатрикс. Внешность старшей сестры соответствовала ее внутреннему миру, и Люциус не мог не заметить сверкающую, как алмаз Беллатрикс. Она была непредсказуема, но слишком дешева как на вкус Малфоя. Она была красива, но в ее красоте не было естественности и настоящего сияющего блеска. Да, она сверкала и переливалась яркими цветами, и в ее невнимательных, редко сосредоточенных глазах плескался огонь. Но все же до того сияния, настоящего, царского, на которое Малфой обратил бы хоть капельку внимания, ей было далеко. Люциус даже тошно было иногда смотреть на нее, несмотря на ее непредсказуемость, она читалась как книга. Пафосная и неинтересная книга.**

**Рудольфус завладел его вниманием, когда сказал следующее:**

**-Слышал, что Гайбона до сих пор не выписали из Св. Мунго.**

**Люциус слегка пожал плечами и ничего не сказал.**

**-Я знаю, что это ты.**

**Он поднял на Рудольфуса глаза, взгляд которых был таким же холодным и незаинтересованным, что и минуту назад, и спокойно сказал:**

**-Что мне с того, что ты знаешь.**

**-Люциус, я умею делать выводы. Подводить итоги.**

**-Я тоже. **

**Лэстрейндж задержал взгляд на Беллатрикс, увлеченно разговаривающей со страшим Булстроуд и снова обратился к Люциусу:**

**-Я не слышал ни об одном таком инциденте с твоим участием. Это первый раз, Малфой, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты уничтожал людей по причине, а не без.**

**-Если бы я его уничтожил, он бы не лежал бы сейчас в больнице. Есть ли какая-то причина, почему это интересует тебя?**

**-Если есть стоящая причина, почему ты покалечил Гайбона, то меня это уже не интересует.**

**Люциус отпил из кубка и придвинулся ближе к собеседнику:**

**-Он получил то, что заслужил, - голос молодого человека был глухим, слишком тихим, чтобы его кто-то услышал, и Рудольфус почувствовал, что он приблизился к нему не затем, чтобы скрыть от окружающих сказанное, а чтобы отчетливо дать понять ему, что разговор принимает опасные обороты.**

**- За что?**

**- Ты слишком много волнуешься об этом, Рудольфус.**

**-Я волнуюсь не об этом. Я волнуюсь о тебе.**

**-Трогательное заявление, - Люциус улыбнулся, - в какую часть я должен поверить?**

**-Вера и правда, вещи редко совместимые. Ты не должен поверить, ты должен знать, что это правда.**

**-Я не должен, и ты знаешь это. И еще: ты просто должен знать, что то, что была стоящая причина – правда.**

**Еда в один миг исчезла со столов, и последний ужин в этом учебном году был окончен.**

**В этот вечер слишком рано стемнело. Нарцисса повторно посмотрела в окно, как – будто, что-то увиденное там могло изменить ее решение. Ничего особенного, решение было элементарным – просто пройтись, прогуляться. По окрестностям Хогвартса. Под вечер. Первый раз в жизни.**

**Странное желание влекло ее за собой, и темнота опустившегося на землю вечера расступалась перед ней, как крылья летучей мыши распускаются, когда она следует на охоту в ночи. Вокруг стояла гнетущая тишина, лишь глухо раздавали звуки шелеста ее мантии и шагов. Чтобы сделать что-нибудь привычное, Нарцисса направилась к совятне. Там она покормила Ялкуб, свою белоснежную сову и Саэру, сову Урсулы и еще несколько школьных птиц, что ей приглянулись. Нарцисса уже собиралась уходить, когда услышала шаги поднимающегося по лестнице человека и инстинктивно потянулась за палочкой, но не вытянула ее. В совятне появился Хагрид с совой в клетке и с мешком корма для птиц. Нарцисса направилась к выходу.**

**- Э… э… э… это ваша сова, мисс? – лесничий указал на Ялкуб.**

**-Да.**

**-Она… она очень хорошая. Все совы хороши, тут в Хогвартсе, но ваша удивительно послушна. Отличная птичка. Очень хорошая.**

**Нарцисса вернулась к Ялкуб, и погладила ее.**

**-Лучшей совы и не найти, мисс.**

**Он закашлялся и отвлекся, и Нарцисса тем временем смогла смело посмотреть на него. Она помнила его еще с одиннадцати лет, хотя он был обычным лесником и многие из учеников, наверное, не знали, как его зовут. Но Нарцисса знала. И еще тайно поражалась его любви к животным и терпеливому отношению к ним. Хагрид был жалок, в ее глазах он был почти что грязью, но такая грязь была ей больше по нраву, чем драгоценности бездумных и ни к чему не относящихся с душой и интересом окружающих.**

**После посещения совятни внезапный порыв отправил ее подальше от Запретного леса, и она оказалась на квиддичном поле. Вечер уже окончательно накрыл окрестности, и Нарцисса с удовольствием рассматривала звезды, так и манящие к себе с небес. Находиться в такой тишине было невероятно приятно, по-настоящему вдыхать воздух и попросту стоять посреди всего этого природного великолепия.**

**-Омерзительная команда. Впрочем, мое мнение вы не раз уже слышали.**

**-Грязнокровная мразь, как только с ними метла взлетает.**

**Один из голосов ей был знаком, и когда четыре фигуры приблизились к тому месту, где стояла она, Нарцисса разглядела Рудольфуса Лэстрэйнджа, жениха ее старшей сестры. Рядом с выпускником шли еще два семикурсника и Люциус Малфой.**

**-Нарцисса, вот уж где не ожидал тебя встретить, - Рудольфус учтиво обратился к девушке и зажег свет от палочки, - Интересное место для прогулки в такое время.**

**-Я была в совятне и решила немного…подышать свежим воздухом, -она демонстративно оглядела их квиддичные формы и метлы, - а вы, как всегда, верные поклонники квиддича.**

**-Не поклонники, Блэк. Другое слово было бы уместнее.**

**-Нет, мы поклонники, да и еще какие!! Квиддич – это стоящая часть жизнь. Кстати, сегодня мегапогодка для тренировки. В следующий раз приходи, посмотри на нас.**

**Люциус презрительно смотрел, как Флинт подмигивает девушке и хлопает по плечу своего однокурсника.**

**-Вряд ли мисс Блэк придет, - немного язвительно сказал Малфой.**

**-Все также не любишь квиддич? – улыбнулся Рудольфус и покачал головой, - или это дело принципа?**

**Люциус выжидающе смотрел на нее и не пытался скрыть это. Она, конечно же, в ответ смотрела на него и даже вытащила палочку, чтобы легонько вертеть ею в руках.**

**-Наверное, в следующем году я посещу первую же вашу тренировку, -Люциус незаметным движение вытащил свою волшебную палочку и зажал ее между пальцами, -как же я могу судить о том, чего толком не знаю?**

**-Что ж, Нарцисса, это будет уже в следующем году, - Рудольфус бросил взгляд на Люциуса,- и тренировка будет проходить под другим начальством.**

**Двое семикурсников уже пошли по направлению к замку, а трое собеседников медленным шагом следовали за ними.**

**-Уже принимаешь поздравления, Малфой?**

**-Еще нет, Блэк. Но когда наступит время, - палочка оказалась у него в руках, у всех троих на виду и пальцы повторяли делать тоже самое, что и пальцы нарциссы, - не забудь о них.**

**-Я же буду на тренировке. Или ты будешь устраивать вечеринку по этому поводу?**

**-Не думаю. Мне бы не хотелось.**

**-Смотря какая вечеринка, - заметил Рудольфус.**

**-Я слышала, что насчет свадьбы все решено, - Нарцисса заправила волосы, которых игрался ветерок и зашагала быстрее, - правда, я не знаю точной даты.**

**-Это потому, что ее еще никто не знает. Но ты, наверное будешь на курсе пятом, а может и шестом.**

**Люциус перегнал Нарциссу, и оба невольно сбавили темп, все же оставив Рудольфуса чуть позади. Все трое молчали, каждый думал о своем. Рудольфус находил молчание напряженным, ведь думали они все друг о друге, но Люциус думал только о Нарциссе, а она – только о Люциусе. Рудольфус же думал о них обоих сразу, и зашел в замок последним, пропуская Люциуса и Нарциссу вперед.**

**Взгляд Нарциссы все чаще и чаще обращался к Беллатрикс и ее спутнику, Рудольфусу Лестрэйнджу. Знание о том, что оба они едут в последний раз в поезде Хогвартс – Експресс казалось волнительным и требующим обдумывания. За окном, виды сменяли друг друга, местами природа оставалась одинаковой, местами – резко сменялись поля, луга, густыми лесами, речками, с пустынными берегами и озерами, водная поверхность которых была поразительно гладкой и застывшей. Нарциссе представлялось, что жизнь обоих проносилась мимо них, оставляя в памяти все самое живое, яркое и даже неприятное.**

**Беллатрикс редко обращала на нее внимание, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Яркая, как вспышка внезапного света, она, тем не менее, окружала себя загадочной темнотой и из-за этого Нарциссе не нравилось даже смотреть на нее. Настоящего лица Беллатрикс не видел никто, нарцисса по-детски была уверена в этом, и мысль о том, что и она была лишена этого вовсе, не огорчала ее. Сестрой Беллатрикс она себя не чувствовала, нет, много других эмоций она могла тайно переживать к ней, но немногие из них были сестринскими. Андромеду она звала своей сестрой, ей было приятно и надежно находиться рядом с ней. Андромеда же чувствовала себе настоящей средней сестрой, зажатой между двумя вроде бы мирных, но все же почти не замечающих друг друга сестер.**

**Андромеда была одним из моментов слабости Нарциссы, да и то, во многом только потому, что Нарцисса могла себе это позволить. Вот сейчас, сестра смеялась и никак не могла поверить в историю, рассказанную каким-то старшекурсником. Ничего не было в ней наигранного и искусственного, она была наивной и в некоторой степени даже глупой, но Нарциссу это никогда не раздражало. Если она и могла признать, что между ней и Беллатрикс есть хоть малейшее сходство, то с Андромедой они кардинально различались. Ничто не мешало средней сестре жить в полную силу, не надевать оборонительных(как Нарцисса) и привлекающих внимание(как Беллатрикс) масок. Нарциссе не надо было знать как, ей было достаточно наблюдать, что Андромеда дышит полной грудью, и воздух, который она с удовольствием вдыхает наполнен лишь одним веществом – жизнью.**

**Этим летом умерла ее мать. Люциус даже не ощутил сочувствия по поводу этой новости, лишь раздражение оттого, что игра в шахматы с отцом была прервана. Эту новость сообщил старший из братьев Лестрэйндж, и Люциус больше получаса слушал как отец, не понятно зачем, выпытывал все больше и больше подробностей о смерти Друэллы Блэк. Он облокотился на спинку стула и представил, что делает сейчас младшая из сестер Блэк. Наверное, как всегда, читает либо пишет. Возможно, раскладывает что-то по местам. А возможно, занимается своей глупой, бесполезной совой. Люциус уловил ее имя в беседе, которую уже долго вели отец и Рабастан:**

**-Да уж, дочери остались без матери.**

**Люциус так и не понял, почему именно прозвучало имя малявки, так как разговор о смерти миссис Блэк тут же закончился и Рабастан обратился к нему:**

**-Собственно говоря, я пришел к тебе, Люциус.**

**Малфой – младший поднялся и предложил перейти в другую гостиную для разговора. Домашний эльф тут же рабоподобно поинтересовался, не желают ли господа что-нибудь выпить или перекусить. Оба отказались и Рабастан начал разговор:**

**-Рудольфус сообщил мне, что ты займешь его пост капитана команды по квиддичу.**

**-До этого пост был «твоим»?**

**Рабастан усмехнулся, уловив то, на что намекал Люциус.**

**-Я неправильно выразился. Просто пост капитана команды.**

**Люциус ничего не ответил. Он даже не смотрел выжидающе на Рабастана, хотя оба понимали, что пришел сюда он не о квиддиче говорить:**

**-Перейдем к делу, Люциус. Тебе прекрасно известно, что у твоего отца совместных бизнес с моей семьей. Ты единственный сын Малфоя, скоро бизнес перейдет тебе, и управлять им будешь ты. Тебя интересует компании твоей семьи, Люциус?**

**-Если у моего отца и твоей семьи совместный бизнес, то ты прекрасно знаешь, каким образом он управляется. Независимо от того интересно мне или нет, бизнес будет работать в прежнем темпе.**

**-Но я тебя спрашиваю: тебе будет интересно заниматься компаниями?**

**-Несколько недель, думаю, да.**

**-Что же дальше?**

**Люциус равнодушно пожал плечами.**

**-Я жду, Рабастан.**

**Лестрэйндж непонимающе посмотрел на него, но затем улыбнулся.**

**-Наверное, мне сразу следовало начать с моего предложения.**

**-Наверное.**

**-С тобой нелегко общаться.**

**-К сожалению, ничего поделать не могу.**

**-Я мало знаю о твоих пристрастиях, Люциус, но я знаю и вижу, что ты чистокровен до последней капли своей крови. Я знаю, что ты думаешь о грязнокровках и о любителях грязнокровках. Чистокровность – это, что дано от рождения и то чего нельзя отобрать при жизни. С грязной кровью обстоит все также. Я предлагаю тебе связать жизнь с тем, с чем ты уже родился.**

**-Я и не знал, что ты занимаешься такой глупостью.**

**-Глупостью? Ты и понятия не имеешь, о чем я говорю! Что и кто за этим всем стоит.**

**-Раз я понятия не имею, зачем ты говоришь мне всё это?**

**Рабастан тяжело вздохнул и хлопнул себя по колену:**

**Наверное, ты слишком молод для этого.**

**Люциус ничего не возразил в ответ.**

**-Этот разговор не окончен, он только начат. Мы еще к нему вернемся через несколько лет, когда ты окончишь школу.**

**-Позавчера умерла миссис Блэк, из влиятельной чистокровной семье. В этом виноваты грязнокровки?**

**Рабастан уже поднимался с кушетки, когда Малфой задал ему этот вопрос и Лестрэйндж так и замер на одном месте:**

**-Нет, она-**

**-Твой отец умер полтора года тому назад, в этом виноваты грязнокровки?**

**-Нет.**

**-Моя мать умерла от болезни, как и миссис Блэк.**

**-Люциус, ты делаешь неправильные выводы**

**-Нет, я как раз и делаю правильные выводы. Грязнокровки могут быть ограниченней нас, не достойны нас, он они – не угроза волшебному миру. Наш мир состоит и будет состоять из чистокровных и маглорожденных волшебников, великанов, магических существ, гоблинов, вейл, великанов, рабов – эльфов и даже садовых гномов.**

**Рабастан улыбнулся и направился к выходу:**

**-Ты слишком молод, Люциус, и самонадеян.**


End file.
